The Legend of The Gutsy Siblings Book 1: Konoha
by nikhil.g8281
Summary: The sage of the Six paths is disappointed at the humans for neglecting peace. To establish peace he seals himself within a young girl, making her a Jinchuuriki of the sage. Further she becomes an elder sister for our favorite number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja. Watch how an elder sister changes Naruto's life for the better.


**Author's Notes**

**Hello, This is my first fanfiction. Hope you guys like it. Please don't forget to review. Constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do no own Naruto.**

**Prologue**

Twelve years ago,

An old man looked upon the world as he saw the carnage and hate which was plaguing the people. He sighed deeply.

"Nearly a thousand years after I taught them about peace they have still continued the cycle of war, hate and destruction. This time though I will take things into my own hands." He said before spiriting away.

He again appeared near Konohagakure No Sato. "This is the place that both Indra and Asura are going to be born eh, looks nice. Perhaps I can also manifest here." He said before turning towards the Hokage Tower, where he simply walked into the Hokage's chambers.

Minato was working very hard, the recent war with Iwa was having political backlashes which threatened to destabilize the economy, and Kumo's latest attempt to kidnap Kushina had to be kept secret from the public.

"Damn it, that's it, Kage Bunshin time." He brought his hands together and created two clones which began to handle the bane of every Hokage, paperwork at amazing speeds. He gave a sigh of relief, before he heard quiet chuckling from behind him. He spun around Kunai by hand, but couldn't find anyone there.

"Come out whoever you are, I know you are in here." He ordered with a stern face, letting out some killing intent.

The chuckling grew and out of thin air materialized an old man with six beads on a necklace. Minato was wary of the man, but the old man simply smiled at him after stopping his laughter.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Minato asked him with his Kunai arm slowly moving into a throwing position. However, he was not prepared for what happened next.

"I go by many names, however, you may call me Rikudō Sennin." Minato's eye's bulged before he looked closely at the other man's face closely. He saw his rippled eyes, which looked as if he was staring at his soul.

"But you should be dead?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I am, this is only a spirit which has stayed back in this world to see my dream of peace realize. However, for the past thousand years people have simply used my teachings to cause destruction. So I've decided to take things into my own hands again." Rikudō Sennin said with a serious expression.

"But then why are you here?" Minato asked in a daze, his mind still not catching up with the fact that he is talking to the spirit of a person recognized as the God of all Shinobi.

"The reason I'm here is that as a spirit, I won't be able to do much in this world. Therefore, I need a physical body to manifest a part of myself. Long ago I chose the Senju's as my successors. Tsunade is the last Senju, but she is unmarried, whereas the Uzumaki's are branched from the Senju and Kushina is expecting a baby, isn't she?" Rikudō asked.

"So you are going to manifest yourself at the baby?" Minato asked with a scowl not liking where the conversation was going.

"Oh no, there is nothing like that, to manifest I need a body without a soul, I simply want to synchronize with her using my Human Path."Rikudō said trying to calm the Yondaime Hokage.

"Will it harm her, or the baby." Minato asked with worry.

"No, it won't, However, I think that you will most probably get another child because of my manifestation and your son an elder sibling to take care of him when he grows older. I have seen the path he must walk and it is not an enviable path, perhaps an elder figure would lessen his Burden, eh." Rikudō Sennin said with a sad smile.

"Okay then lets go." Minato said before he Hiraishined back home. The sage stared at the spot before chuckling and disappearing himself.

* * *

Minato appeared at his house to find his wife was thrashing the hell out of the guards whom he had posted to keep an eye out on her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TELLING ME THAT I CAN'T GO OUTSIDE AT NIGHT?" she said before smashing her chains at an ANBU who managed to dodge it by millimetres. But he was unprepared for the punch which followed. He smashed into the wall. Minato winced in pain before he remembered why he had come.

"Both of you are dismissed." He ordered the two ANBU, who nodded towards him before flickering away glad to have escaped Kushina's fury.

"MI-NA-TOOO, why did you have these ANBU's watches over me."

Minato gulped seeing his wife's fury turned on him.

"Kushina wait, I can explain t-," Minato said, dodging one of her chains while she tried to catch him.

After twenty minutes a bloody Minato stood before a grinning Kushina. A chuckle was heard which brought both of their attention to the old man who had comfortably sat on their couch.

"Who are you?" Kushina said materializing her Chakra chains.

"Kushina, Please stop, I'll explain everything to you." Minato said.

* * *

After Minato finished explaining Kushina sat with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What I don't understand is how do you know that I'll have a boy and how can you manifest as my child when... you... know... you weren't born in a regular manner." Kushina asked with an embarrassed face, making Minato's eyes widen at not noticing this fact.

Rikudō Sennin chuckled and said "The Rinnegan in the hands of a true wielder can see the past, present and the future. Thus, I know that you'll have a baby boy. As for your other question all I have to do is find a body that is about to die. The data I collect from you would mold the other body in the best manner possible to resemble your child as much as possible and give it your traits. Now have you decided?"

"Just one more question. You said she would be like a child to us, how is that even possible?" Kushina asked.

Rikudō Sennin smiled "I'm copying the base DNA of your child, so it will be as if my manifestation was really your child. He or she will have both of your traits and be your flesh and blood. Also along with your DNA, he or she will have an instinctive attraction towards you like a child has towards their parents, they will also have some memories about you."

Kushina smiled at the happy thought of raising two children. She was truly confused as to whether she wanted a son or a daughter and now she had the chance of perhaps getting both.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said.

Rikudō Sennin walked towards her, put his hands on her abdomen and his Rinnegan flashed for a moment. "It's finished, he said, drawing back, thank you Minato and Kushina."

"No its our pleasure" they both replied before Rikudō Sennin disappeared.

"I'm never getting used to that, just goes to show you there is no limit to how strange the world can get." Minato told his wife lovingly.

She smiled at him. "Whom do you think they will take most over, me or you?" she asked.

"I wonder" Minato mumbled.

* * *

A village neighboring Kirigakure No Sato.

Rikudō Sennin walked along the road as he looked at the destruction all around him. Dead bodies piled, women killed after they had been raped and infants slaughtered heartlessly. All because one man had decided that Kekkei-Genkai users were to be killed. The sight of the carnage filled the old man with revulsion towards the ninja society. He walked among the dead bodies until he came to the body of a four or five year old girl with a Kunai through her stomach and many Shuriken stabbed in her back. She was badly wounded, but was breathing, barely. When she heard his footsteps, she turned her head up to see him.

Rikudō was filled with passion for the little girl, he stooped down towards her and asked "Do you want to live? Have another chance at lie and family?"

The girl nodded her head slightly, unable to talk. Rikudō smiled slightly and put his hands over the young girl's head. **_Human Path H_**e sucked out the girl's soul leaving her lifeless body to fall on the ground.

**_Naraka Path:: King of Hell _**instantly Yama appeared beside him whom he gave the soul of the girl.

**_Creation of All Things _**he dissolved the girl's body into Chakra dust and then using the information he gathered from the foetus he created a new body with the DNA of the child.

"I was going to personally manifest, but now she should get a chance in life. Yama now."

**_Outer Path:: Resurrection _**Yama shot his tongue into the newly created body and thrust her soul into it. The girl woke up in a coughing fit. After coughing, she looked up at the Sage.

"Thank you so much." she gushed. Rikudō smiled.

"Child, you have suffered much, however you now have a destiny which is much greater than most of the others. Your past life has ended with that body, Now you are no longer Emiko Yuki, but you have been reborn as Kana Uzumaki Namikaze. Do you understand."

The girl nodded as the imprinted memories of Minato and Kushina entered her mind.

"I have passed on a few memories to you through the Human Path, I've also modified your body to match with their DNA as it is now their blood which is flowing through your veins.

Kana looked sad at hearing that, before she remembered the tragedy which had occurred in her village. Tears began to flow from her eyes, "Kaa-San, Obaa-San, everyone... They are dead. I'm the only one left. Who-" she was cut off when Rikudō hugged her.

"Don't worry my child, you have a new family and a baby brother to play with as well," he said, smiling at the girl before he turned serious "However, you will have to train and become strong before you are to meet them, so what do you say are you ready to begin your new life as Kana Uzumaki- Namikaze."

"Yes, " she replied while Rikudō Sennin smiled.

Rikudō held her hand before disappearing into the mountains of Kumo.

* * *

They both appeared on one of the mountain peaks with a cracking 'pop'. The girl fell on the floor vomiting as vertigo hit her.

"Where are we?" she asked after she recovered.

"We are on Mt. Hikui, the home of the Owl summon's. They are going to teach you the abilities you will need to survive in the world you are going to enter. Now follow me." He said before he walked into one of the house and knocked.

"Coming " a voice said. The door was opened by an owl that was slightly taller than her. She shrieked and hid behind the sage much to the amusement of the two elders who were there.

"Rikudō sama, what can we of the Fukuro clan do for you." The owl asked.

"No need to be so formal Lord Athen, I have a request to ask of the clan."

"Anything Rikudō-Sama, the clan is forever in your debt after you helped us with the Hebi incident."

"I want the Fukuro clan to train young Kana here in the Shinobi arts. She is like a granddaughter to me so please take care of her." He said before Athen smiled.

"Yes, we can do it. It has been a long time since we had a summoner anyway." Athen said with a smile towards the young girl.

"Thank you, Athen. Now it is time for my last act."

"Last act, what do you mean Rikudō-Samoa, you've kept watch for a thousand years, surely you are not going to give up now." Athen asked shocked

"Athen, I've waited long enough for the humans to arrive at peace, now, however, it is time I take things into my own hands and for that I'm going to lend my strength to Kana-chan here." He said shocking both Athen and Kana. Kana looked at him in surprise and a little bit of fear.

**_Naraka Path:: King of Hell _**King of hell appeared making Kana shriek out in fright this time it shot its tongue into Rikudō Sannin dissolving him and then struck at Kana's stomach with his tongue. Karma screamed in fright and slipped into unconsciousness, while Athen looked onto the sight of a sealing matrix burn itself on her stomach.

"Never in my life did I think I would see such a sight. Looks like Rikudō-Sama is really serious this time." He said, picking up the girl and heading towards the clan chief and other elders.

* * *

Two years ago

Kana now aged fourteen looked fondly towards the place she had begun to call her home and waved back towards all the owls who were gathered there.

"Goodbye everyone, see you soon." She said to the owls who had become like a family to her.

"Remember to practise you Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, don't forget to summon us from time to time and most of all, remember the things we taught you here." A silver owl said to her and then hugged her.

"Yes, Minerva-San" she replied with a sigh before heading out.

"BYE" she shouted towards the owls and then turned around and walked down the slope of Mt Hikui.

"That girl has a great destiny, I could feel the sheer power coming from her. She would become a force to be reckoned with in no time at all." Sage Hiro one of the eldest Owls said before everyone sighed at seeing her go.

* * *

Present Time

A young blonde girl in her sixteens stood on a tree in Hi no Kuni, overlooking Konohagakure No Sato. She was extremely beautiful with curves in all the right places, she had elbow, long hair, which was held by a clip. She had a slender build and a fair complexion. She had violet eyes and rounded chin and three whisker marks on both the cheeks.

"So this is where Naruto lives, at long last I came to the place I belong. Little brother, I'm coming to see you." She said happily before disappearing in a Body flicker.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
